Bowser
"I'm the biggest, baddest brute around, and don't you forget it." Bowser, aka “King of the Koopas” is a World Boss in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. He appears in World 1 (The Mushroom Kingdom), making Bowser the first World Boss that the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition has to face. History Ever since Bowser’s debut in Super Mario Bros. in 1985 on the Nintendo Entertainment System, Bowser has constantly tried to prove his power over Mario. In order to face Mario, he has constantly kidnapped Princess Peach (Princess Toadstool prior to Super Mario 64) to lure Mario to him. It was soon discovered in Paper Mario that he also kidnap Peach because he loves her and want her to love him. Bowser’s attempts to defeat Mario have always ended up in failure, no matter what he tried to do. Despite his so-called “victory” at the beginning of Paper Mario, Mario, along with 8 new friends, stopped Bowser’s plans and returned peace to Mario’s world. Despite all of the failures, Bowser has never given up in trying to prove his strength over Mario or getting Peach to love him. Bowser has appeared in many different Mario games and series. He has appeared in the Mario Kart series, the Mario sports series, and the Mario Party series. His role in the Mario Party ''series was to stop the players from accumulating mass fortunes to win the game. Bowser has also appeared as a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''and in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bowser is known to have power, but is very slow in general. Although Bowser is a villain in many of the Mario games, he isn’t as bad compared to other villains in other video game series. There were times that Bowser actually helped Mario in a quest to stop an evil force. Although Bowser doesn’t enjoy helping Mario, he will whenever Bowser can’t do one of three things. That is whenever Bowser isn’t in control of his castle, able to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom or whenever someone else kidnaps Peach. Bowser has a personality where he has to be the one to kidnap Peach as he in love with her and don't want anything bad happening to her or to have his castle or the Mushroom Kingdom/world under his control. Bowser has appeared as a playable character in 2 games to help Mario on a quest. Bowser first appeared as a playable character in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1996. When the game first starts, it seems as if Bowser is the villain of the story. He kidnaps Peach (Toadstool at the time) and lures Mario to his keep. Bowser fights Mario there to prove his strength but ends up failing. When Mario is about to rescue Peach, Smithy, the true villain, interferes and sends Mario, Bowser, and Peach scattered across the Mushroom Kingdom. During the story, Bowser and a few of his “loyal” minions, try to take his keep back from Smithy. Bowser ends up failing and he is seen crying at Booster’s Tower. Mario, along with Geno and Mallow, find Bowser there as he is reminiscing about his keep. Bowser and Mario also hear Peach there and that’s when Bowser joins up with Mario. Bowser says at that time it would great to if someone with his strength was on Mario’s team. Bowser’s reason to join Mario is to get his keep back from Smithy and have Peach in his hands. Bowser’s attacks in that game features throwing Chain Chomps at enemies, using his claws to attack, and also throwing Mario for an attack. His special abilities include poisoning and terrorizing enemies and causing earth-elemental damage. His signature attack is Bowser Crush. Bowser also appeared as a playable character in Super Paper Mario for Wii in 2007. Bowser’s role in this game is that he is one of the four chosen ones to stop the powers of the Dark Prognosticus. His role began when Count Bleck, the villain of the game, forced him and Peach to marry. Count Bleck needed to create the Chaos Heart in order to carry on his plans of destroying and force the collapse of all worlds. The Chaos Heart required the marriage of one that a heart of pure evil and a heart of pure good. Bowser and Peach fit these qualification perfectly. The story behind this is that Count Bleck, aka Blumiere, loved a girl named Timpani. One day, Blumiere lost Timpani and resorted to the Dark Prognosticus. He felt as if he couldn’t have the one thing he loved, no one could have anything. Timpani was transformed into a Pixl, and went as Tippi. She found Mario and started a quest to stop Count Bleck. In Chapter 3-1, Mario, Peach and Tippi came across Bowser trying to build another castle. Bowser fights Mario and loses. His castle is destroyed and is asked to join Mario’s quest. Bowser refuses at first, but eventually joins when Peach tells him that if the worlds are destroyed, that he can’t have his castle and would never be able to kidnap Peach ever again. Bowser can’t stand if he can’t have what he wants, so he joins Mario, Peach, and Tippi to stop Count Bleck. Bowser in Super Paper Mario had a fire attack and the ability to stomp on enemies. Bowser’s attacks dealt twice the amount of damage than Mario, Peach, or Luigi could because of his immense strength. Bowser is typically used to defeat Count Bleck. Bowser has shown his good and bad sides in many of the different games he’s been featured in. Although Bowser has been defeated over and over again, he still continues to try to beat Mario and kidnap Peach again. Comparing Bowser to other villains, he is the most likely to be an occasional protagonist and an antagonist during his career. MKFusion Role It has been revealed that Bowser will ally with the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition after being defeated in World 1. He had actually been trying to hide Peach from Legion all along to minimize its spread. He will assist Solid Snake and the Codec team with offering hints to the Coalition on call. During World 0, however, he will leave the Coalition to rejoin the Villain Alliance, who were conspiring against Legion. Category:World_Bosses Category:Bosses of the Mario Universe